Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 196
Final Duel * The episode opens right after the conclusion of the Kaiba VS Zigfried duel; Leon Wilson looks somewhat worried, glancing towards Zigfried. Joey comments that he's not glad that Kaiba won, but they couldn't let a guy like Zigfried do whatever he wanted to. Honda agrees and adds that he was rather annoying. Yugi wonders why he could only try this method if he's a strong Duelist, while Yami thinks that Kaiba showed him what kind of Duelist he was through this Duel. * Kaiba climbs down from the Duel Stage and glances at Yugi, thinking that the eyesore mouses are gone. Yugi has to show him an appropriate Duel as the Duel King. Mokuba congratulates him on his spectacular victory. When Roland asks what they should do concerning Zigfried, Kaiba merely replies to let him be: he's powerless by now. He walks off laughing, claiming that he's now proven to his rival companies how foolish it is to challenge him. * Roland announces the upcoming Duel while Zigfried inwardly laughs: it'd seem he's got some aces up his sleeves and is not as "powerless" as Kaiba deemed him to be He glances at the one he had in his hand when Kaiba defeated him; it is a Field Spell Card whose name and effects are yet to be revealed. Blue-Eyes Castle * The Duel is going to be held in the balcony of the "Blue-Eyes Castle" and, obviously, broadcasted worldwide. Mokuba allows Yugi's friends to occupy the most privileged spot: the balcony above the area where the Duel is going to happen. * While Leon Wilson is climbing up the stairs leading to the balcony, he meets up with Zigfried, who is leaning in the open door's frame. He holds out the Field Spell card from earlier and signals for him to come closer, wanting to give it to him. Leon seems to hesitate, but accepts it nevertheless. * Curiously enough, a zeppelin rather reminiscent of the "Battle Ship" is the one recording the whole event by circling around the area. * Somewhere else, Roland's announcement is being televised through a giant LCD screen in one city. Mai Valentine happens to be passing by, and stops to look. * Leon seems to be in strange mood; he looks rather annoyed and angry. Roland announces that someone is going to make the introduction. The camera focuses on the 2nd level balcony, and Joey wonders aloud if it's him. Mokuba corrects him: Seto is the one making the announcement from the 3rd level balcony. * Mokuba and Tea agree that Kaiba would rather prefer being inn Leon's place and challenge Yami again. Kaiba makes another of his rallying speeches and the crowd erupts in ecstasy as the Duel begins. Leon's True Colors * Yami takes an early lead, and Leon goes on saying that he recognizes his strength, and how his dream has come to be. * Rebecca & company comment that Leon looks strange today. Kaiba mutters his name aloud, and they turn to look at him. He admits that something's changed about him, compared to his demeanor in previous Duels. He inwardly wonders if it's because he hasn't been "serious" until now. Yugi notices it, too, and looks concerned over it. * Elsewhere, Kaiba's other assistant lets out a cry of shock: he's run a computer analysis of Leon and has found something critical. He runs off, and the screen displays a small box with the name Leon von Schroider. * Zigfried inwardly chuckles as he heads somewhere. It's obvious by now: he and Leon are brothers! And he's somehow convinced him to be an accomplice to his petty schemes. Leon admits that he's fighting Yami as part of his "obligation". * The secretary runs in and hands Kaiba a printed report. Kaiba is totally unimpressed and now sees what's going on. As if it wasn't enough, Zigfried comes out and announces that it's all part of his "plan". Kaiba calmly admits that he wasn't expecting the "other son" of the Schroider family to infiltrate using a fake name. Zigfried announces his full name: Leon von Schroeder! * Zigfried goes on, presuming that even though Kaiba has defeated him, he had this ace-in-the-hole ready. He claims that Leon will defeat Yami, and as a result, people will start investing in Schroider Inc. Kaiba is obviously unimpressed and annoyed at how far Zigfried is willing to go just to promote a new gaming system. He doesn't give anything for the Duels. * When Roland asks if they should interrupt, Zigfried smugly presumes that they can't, or else things will become worse. Kaiba laughs at the whole thing, claiming that Yami is the only man in the world who can be called his rival, and that he is the only capable of defeating him (if we count the Duelist Kingdom Duel as valid). Kaiba claims that Zigfried's scheme is in vain. Leon's Hard Life * Leon explains that he's had to fight very hard to try to discern himself; his mother was always focused upon educating Zigfried to be the successor to the enterprise and would always tell him off. He thus sought consolation in fairy tales. When he discovered the Duel Monsters game, he was fascinated, and began collecting cards. Leon wrote a letter to Pegasus, requesting he produce "fairy-tale-themed" cards; Pegasus, always open to new ideas, gladly complied. He watched Yami over the TV and witnessed his victory against Weevil in Duelist Kingdom, his defeat of Mai Valentine during the Duelist Kingdom's semi-finals, and the clash between Osiris and Obelisk in the Battle City Finals. * He took part in some tournaments under the alias "Leon Wilson" and won. One day, he stumbled upon Zigfried, who actually congratulated him and was amused by how he'd managed to become a good hacker. He told him he needed his Duel skills for the sake of the family. * Leon keeps the Duel up and soon gathers 3 Effect Monsters on his field. Zigfried laughs, confident of Leon's victory. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Leon Wilson Turn 1: Leon *(Yami Yugi's Deck - 35) *Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800 ATK / 300 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi *(Yami Yugi's Deck - 34) *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" from his Hand to form "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to attack & destroy Leon's "Forest Wolf" (Leon: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Turn 3: Leon *Summons "Little Red Riding Hood" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi *(Yami Yugi's Deck - 33) *Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF), and uses it to attack & destroy Leon's "Little Red Riding Hood". **Upon its destruction, "Little Red Riding Hood's" effect allows Leon to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Forest Hunter" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. ***"Forest Hunter's" effect allows it to remove from play one face-up Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster on the field. Leon chooses to remove from play Yami's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". * At this point, Leon's true name is revealed as Leon von Schroider. Thus, the Duel becomes Leon von Schroeder vs Yami Yugi. Turn 5: Leon *Summons "Iron Hans" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position, whose effect allows him to Special Summon "Iron Knight" (1700 ATK / 700 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. **Due to "Iron Knight's" effect, since "Iron Hans" is on the field, "Iron Knight's" ATK drops by 1000 ("Iron Knight's": 1700 → 700 ATK / 700 DEF). Duel continues next episode.